Love On The Line
by sngbrd2002
Summary: Hermione and Harry have been deeply in love for several months in public now. They are both 20 yrs old and though Harry works as a Auror, he still collects, trades, plays, coaches, EVERYTHING quidditch and when Hermione becomes jealous of his obsession, t
1. Default Chapter

Hermione and Harry have been deeply in love for several months in public now. They are both 20 yrs old and though Harry works as a Auror, he still collects, trades, plays, coaches, EVERYTHING quidditch and when Hermione becomes jealous of his obsession, the awful truth that they've both been lying to each other comes out. Can their relationship survive?  
  
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS OR ANYTHING CONTAINED IN J.K ROWLING'S AMAZING BOOKS. :)  
  
This is my very first fanfiction and I hope it's alright. It is based around my recent personal events, but in Harry Potter World terms.call it venting in an artistic way.  
  
Hermione paced up and down the length of the hall outside the infirmary at Hogwarts. She had come here to tutor some of the students and had learned that Harry had been brought here after an injury while fighting one of Voldemort's old followers who just didn't want to give up his dead master's quest.  
  
"How could he have approached him alone?!" she thought. "Have any of his experiences here taught him anything?! It's far too dangerous to approach a wizard of such high dark power without help.yes, he's Harry Potter and he did defeat him.but STILL!"  
  
At that moment, the infirmary door opened and Harry walked out holding a hand over a much bruised eye and limping slightly.  
  
"HARRY!" Hermione shouted with relief. "You're alright! I was so concerned when they told me you were hurt."  
  
"Hermione, I'm fine," said Harry. There's no need to worry about me like that."  
  
"She's absolutely right to be concerned Mr. Potter," said Madame Pomfrey. "I don't know how many times I've been unsure whether you'd be alive when I next saw you, dear. You really ought to be more careful."  
  
"Bah," said Harry as Madame Pomfrey went back into her office.  
  
"Harry Potter, you know I worry because I love you," said Hermione. "Why can't you think about your health and well being when it matters most?"  
  
"Dearest Love, why should I worry when I've got you nagging at me like you were my Aunt Petunia after I've done something wicked to Dudley"  
  
Hermione stood back. How could he say that? She was nothing like that horrible Aunt of his. Didn't he appreciate that she wanted to take care of him? How could he be that insensitive?!  
  
"Harry Potter, if you weren't so careless running off and saving the day all the time, I wouldn't have to fuss over you! And when you do come home, all you can do is think about Quidditch! That's more important to you than anything and I've been trying to accept that, but there is a time for it and then there is a time to pay attention to other people. Do you mean to say that you hate it when I fuss over you? Because you've never said so before."  
  
"Yes, I am saying that.I can't stand you being so overbearing, and I can't stand you constantly wanting me to sacrifice for you!"  
  
"So we've both been lying to each other," said Hermione, near tears.  
  
As I said before, this is my first fanfic and it's based on me and what's happened to me recently. Could I please have a few reviews as to whether I should continue writing or not? Please and Thank you. 


	2. Something Wicked This Way Comes

Back in her flat in London, Hermione stared at a picture of her and Harry at their Hogwarts graduation ceremony. She sighed heavily and lay back on her couch.  
  
Why didn't he tell me he felt like he was sacrificing his desires to make me happy? It isn't as though I never asked him if he felt like I was keeping him from things he wanted to do.  
  
Hermione rolled over and examined the lint in the carpet angrily. She then stood up and vacuumed furiously.  
  
They're all the same, those men. They say they love you but when it comes down to it all they want to do is play games and go be the hero while we women stay home and make things cozy for them when they return.  
  
She stopped the vacuum cleaner.  
  
What am I thinking? That's not Harry at all. I know he loves me. And I'm so very proud of him for doing what he does with his work. So sometimes I get a little miffed about him playing quidditch all the time. It's a great sport and he loves it. I should let him off the hook...but..what can I do about his being upset with me for fussing over him. I can't help being worried. Voldemort may be gone for good but there are so many of his followers still sneaking around. He can't take them all alone.can he?  
  
As Hermione continued to vacuum her carpet, something unseen was creeping through her bedroom..searching..  
  
On a field outside London:  
  
"I just can't believe she thinks that I shouldn't play quidditch so much!" shouted Harry as he dove for the snitch and missed.  
  
"She's just a woman," chuckled Ron. "She'll get over it. You're the greatest Seeker ever, Harry. She can't expect you to stop practicing" Ron's voice trailed off as he watched Harry desperately dive for the tiny golden snitch and miss again.."cuz right now you look like you need it..."  
  
Harry shot an angry glare at Ron.  
  
"Look, she constantly wants me to spend time with her, visit her, hang around like a lovesick puppy.I just don't have the time to go out of my way every time she wants to see me. My job as an Auror is very important."  
  
"Harry, I hate to say this to you.but you are a lovesick puppy. You can't catch the snitch now to save your own life!" laughed Ron. "Maybe you should go reason with her.it'd help your game."  
  
Harry mumbled something under his breath as he nearly fell off hi broom reaching for the snitch again.  
  
"Harry." Ron urged.  
  
"Grrr..alright, alright. You're right. I'll go. I guess I should've told her before now that something was bothering me. She's very important to me. I do love her, Ron."  
  
Ron rolled his eyes and stuck out his tongue. "I know, I know. Get going already so we can play a real game later."  
  
Harry smiled and flew off to London.  
  
So, what do you think, everyone? 


End file.
